warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Warflow FAQ
'Buildings and TC' 1. Are the upgrades of buildings completed instantly? Yes, but there is a cool-down time between building upgrades. 2. How long is the validity of the increased Builders? Permanently. 3. Why can’t I further upgrade my TC when it’s already Lv. 9? TC stands for Town Center. The level of your TC can’t exceed the level cap of your Area. If you wish to further upgrade your TC, you should move to Loyan after defeating Gikatio of the Militia Power. Before that, you can only upgrade your Equips, train or draft the Heroes, or strengthen your attack. 4. Why does it take 2 hours to upgrade my TC to Lv. 15 while it’s only 40 minutes for other players? It’s because of Building Fatigue. Your Building Fatigue gradually increases as building upgrades are undertaken. Building Fatigue is invisible in game, but it is reflected by the gradually lengthened cool-down time. However, Building Fatigue will be cleared up 5:00 AM every day. Building Fatigue also applies to the cool-down time of Tech improvement and MCU. 5. Why can’t I move my TC when I think I have met the requirements? It can be due to the 24 hours’ cool-down of TC moving. You can only move your TC once within 24 hours. 6. Where is the silver mine? Silver mine is available only after you have chosen a nation among Malscinia, Beluprus and Volpugny. 7. When can I have my Caravans? Caravans are available when your TC has been upgraded to Lv. 41. see Caravan tips for more info. 8. When will I suffer from building damages? Will my buildings be degraded if I lose a battle? When you’ve moved to an Area of Lv. 60 or above, given that you lose a battle, there is a chance of your buildings (excluding your TC) being degraded by 1 level. The buildings to be damaged are limited to one of the highest-level buildings. 9. How is the Productivity of Farms and Mines calculated? Productivity refers to the output every 10 minutes. 10. what are the different chat channels? *Private - talk to one player only. *Server - talk to ALL players on the server (costs 2 gold PER message) *Nation - Talk to all players in your nation (need to be in top 100 players OR 50,000+ Rp to use) *Area Talk to players in your CURRENT town. *Legion - Talk to players in the legion you have joined (need to be in a legion to use... strange that ) *Battle -- Talk to players in a special battle you are in. Using the ALL tab on the top of the chat window shows convos from all sources. If you want to narrow what conversations you see pick the appropriate tab along the top to restrict replies. To talk in each one pick it from the list at the bottom left of the chat window. 'Heroes' 1. What should I do to own more Heroes? Increase your RP (reputation points). At the beginning your Hero cap is 3 by default. Hero cap increases to 4 when RP reaches 100; Hero cap increases to 5 when RP reaches 15,000; Hero cap increases to 6 when RP reaches 70,000; Hero cap increases to 7 when RP reaches 190,000. for the full RP breakdown go here 2. How to upgrade Formation? First, migrate to Loyan when you are level 10. Then upgrade your TC to level 11 to upgrade Formation in War Academy. 3. How can I put more Heroes in the Formation? Upgrade your Formation in War Academy. At most 3 Heroes can be assigned when your Formation is upgraded to Lv. 2 (Lv. 10 War Academy required); at most 4 Heroes for Lv.5 Formation (Lv. 25 War Academy required); at most 5 Heroes for Lv. 10 Formation (Lv. 50 War Academy required). to see all formations go here 4. What are Strategy ATK and Strategy DEF? Strategy ATK is attack by Warlocks and Strategy DEF is defense against Warlocks. 5: What is the difference between the nations RP heros? (or why should I pick one nation over another?) Beluprus mostly has Better RP heros of Normal (ATT) types Volpugny mostly looks at better skill heros (Skill ATT) types Malscinia has the most Warlocks (Strat ATT) types Each has strengths and weaknesses. IT is suggested that if you don't plan to spend real money on this game that you do NOT join malscinia. The reason is you will have to aquire books (strat attack) and the best of these can only be gotten from lvl 9+ daily quests and events (rare) which is easier to do with good vip status. To see all the RP heros check the RP guide. However late game Malscinia heros are much stronger than the other nations. 6: My hero's special (skill) attack is not doing much damage. Skill attack damage works off your horse. The more points there the higher the damage it will do. Also by boosting your heros moral over 100 you will do even more damage. check out the strafe guide to see how effective it can be. 'Wars' 1. Why is the Attack button greyed out? It can be due to the MCU cool-down, or that your forces have been eradicated by your enemy. Hover your cursor over the greyed out button, the exact reason will display. 2. What can I do when I don’t have enough MCU? MCU replenishes one per hour. Every day, at 08:30, 12:30 and 19:00, 5 free MCUs (B, A, C, F, M) will be added to your MCU. 3. How to receive battle rewards? When a Power has been 100% completed, there will be a pop-up for you to receive related rewards. 4. Are there only two results Victory and Defeat for my battles? There is also a Draw when the duration of the battle between two parties reaches 20 rounds. 5. Protection failed? Once a player under protection initiates an attack on other players, he/she forfeits the protection. 6. Does a Legionary War cost MCU? No, it doesn’t. So always join in if you can. 7. Why does Donjerd Legion win when we have killed them all? When a player achieves 3 Winning Streaks, he will be out of the battle. When your team have killed Donjerd Legion and nobody but your team’s 3-winning-streakers survives, the defender wins! There must be someone ON the battlefield at the end to win. IF there is noone on the field at the end most people refer to it as a walkoff fail. (in other words the last player walked off, leaving you defeated) 8. Why can’t I attack others? Possible reasons include: A. The season is winter. B. No MCU available. C. The one you try to attack is under protection. D. The one you try to attack is in a Legionary Battle. 9. Why can’t I defeat an enemy whose level is lower than mine? Possible reasons include: A. Your equipments are not as good as theirs. You should enhance your equipments. B. Your techs are not as good as theirs. Go to War Academy to upgrade. C. Your Formation is vulnerable. You should adjust your Formation (either change to another OR move heros on it). 10. I found my Soldiers unreplenished when my level is lower than 15. Why? When your level is no higher than 15, your Soldiers replenish automatically after every battle. Don’t worry, even if you see the Soldiers is not full, it’ll be replenished instantly when you battle. 11. How often do I meet an Elite Force? There are limited Elite Forces for you to attack. When all of the Elite Forces in your area are defeated, you have to wait for them to be refreshed: 08:30, 12:30, 19:30, 21:00, 00:00. 12. Why won’t I receive as much Honor as before when I battle with NPC? The higher your TC level is, the less Honor you receive from NPC battles. 13. What’s the rewards for Regional Wars? RP. It depends on your TC level and the battle results. Winners’ rewards double losers’ rewards. 14. Can I switch my nation? Your nation is unchangeable UNLESS you reach lv 100. Then there are penaltys to swap nations. So be sure of your choice on the initial pick for full info on switching nations see Nation shift system. 15. How to occupy other players’ areas? You can increase the nation-owned percentage of an area by regional wars, investments and attacking players in the area. When your nation owns a bigger portion of the area than the other two nations, the area will be regarded to be occupied by your nation. 16. Why am I not allowed to occupy the York State Farm? York State Farm and other upcoming Farms are available for a member to attack two days after he joins a Legion. And only Legion President can initiate the attack on the Farm. For more info see Legionary Wars 'Levy' 1. Sometimes I receive much Gold a day through levy, but sometimes none. Why? There is a rate of receiving Gold while levying. You can increase the rate by upgrading Gold Plant. 2. How to increase the Silver I receive by levy? The factors include House level, Citizen loyalty, Treasury level, Nation owned percetage, Prosperity of your area and the Legion tech "Levy boost" . 3. In some areas I can get more Silver by levy, but other areas less. Why? It depends on the area’s level Nation owned percetage, and Prosperity. You can boost the Prosperity and Nation owned percetage by investments, regional wars and attacking players in the town. 4. How to boost Citizen Loyalty? Respond to the Levy Events properly, Citizen Loyalty will be increased. Answers can be found here. 5. How is the Silver turned over by dependencies calculated? When a dependency is levying, System will offer his Lord 10% of the Silver he reaps. If his Lord serves another Lord, the rate will be 5%. 'Training and Improvement' 1. Why does the Heroes’ experience differ in Enhanced trainings? The experience boosted by Enhanced trainings depends on the level of Training Ground. 2. What should I do when the Heroes level up very slow? Click Enhance or Gold Enhance to train your Heroes more effectively. also the use of Mentors, found in the training ground help as well. 3. What’s the attribute cap in Improving Heroes’ attributes? Hero’s level+20 for EACH attribute. 4. What’s the cost for adding Builders and Hero training Slots? Builders: 50 100 200 500 1000 2000 Hero training Slots: 50 100 200 500 1000 2000 5. Why are the Improved attributes all the same by different means? At the beginning, Improved attributes are the same. You are suggested to first improve Heroes’ attributes to the highest with Silver, Honor or 2 Gold, then improve it in advanced modes. The higher the Hero’s level, the higher the Improved attributes will be. 6. What is Hero Reincarnation for? Increases the cap of force types and Soldiers. 7. Why is the old formation utilized after I’ve changed it? After you change the formation, you have to click on Apply to set it as the default formation. 8. Why does the amount of Forage consumed differ on Soldiers replenishment? The higher your TC’s level, the more Forage will be consumed. 'Forage' 1. Why can’t I buy Forage again? The Forage amount you trade is limited every day. The higher your Market’s level, the more Forage you can buy. The Forage amount refreshes at 00:00 AM every day. 2. How do the Forage prices change? The prices fluctuate between 0.5 Silver and 2.0 Silver. The prices rise gradually from 0.5, and start dropping when they have reached 2.0. 'Ranks and RP' 1. How to view my own Rank? How to promote it? Move to a City located in your nation, there will be a notification of Rank promotion. You can increase your RP by donating Honor, attacking a city of a hostile nation and investing. When your RP reaches a certain amount, your Rank will be promoted. See here for a full RP rank breakdown 2. How to gain RP quickly? RP refers to Reputation Points. Choose a player from a hostile nation to attack. The amounts of RP you gain depend on the color of the player. You can gain the least RP with a White player and the most with a Red player on a scale from White, Green, Blue and Yellow to Red Purple and the highest... PINK. It also helps if they have a lot of troops. (the more troops they have the more RP) You can also gain Rp from investing in towns on main map and by donating honor in TC. You can also now get Rp from the "most wanted" list in events. 3.How is the RP gained from Investment calculated? The formula is: C=A*B*2 A=TC level B=Prosperity C=RP 4.How to view my RP rank? It’s available to view when you have joined a nation after defeating Donjerd. Click the Promote button in your TC, you will see your current RP, and the number in the brackets represents your RP rank in your nation. 5. There are lots of people in the Most wanted list, But I cannot attack them? A: there can be a number of reasons. *1:you don't have any MCU (each attack cost 1 mcu) *2:you have captured them already (only 1 capture per player PER refresh. each refresh is 3 hrs long) *3: all attempts (times) of capture have been used up (each player can only be captured 5 times PER refresh) 'Shop' 1. When are the Tokens available for me to buy? When your Shop has been upgraded to Lv. 21, Tokens will be available to buy in the Shop. The higher your TC level, the more Tokens are available for you. Only a limited amount of Tokens are on offer, players always have to snap them up very quickly. You can also earn Silver by selling Tokens. 2. How to recharge in Game? For recharging to the game, please click the “+BUY” button at the top left beside the item of Gold count. Then the popup message will show you how to recharge step by step. 3: I got a starsoul... but I can't find it... Starsouls do not become available until TC reaches lv 100 and the Ancient Altar building appears.